Four Letters, One Word
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: "If you hate me so much, channel that anger. Get stronger, and the next time we meet prove that you weren't worth leaving. Try and kill me, Sakura." He never imagined she would take those words to heart. Requested by BlackHeartofIce.


[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

**F**_o_u**r** _L_e**t**_t_e**r**_s_, O**n**_e_ W**o**_r_d

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

**3 Years Ago**

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave!"

Sakura sprinted to catch up with her teammate, intent on stopping him from running away. Naruto and her needed him, whether he liked it or not.

"I've got to get stronger, Sakura." Sasuke said, not turning back to see her tearstricken face.

Sakura clenched her fists. This wasn't going as she had planned, but she couldn't let Sasuke leave. Naruto may forgive her, but she'd never forgive herself.

"I hate you!" She screamed. That made him pause.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked, intrigued. An idea was slowly forming in his head. He turned towards his soon-to-be ex teammate. "If you really hate me, then why would you want to stop me from leaving?"

Sakura shoot her head, "You moron! I hate you for wanting to leave us!"

Sasuke blinked, taken aback. Then he said the words that sealed his fate so long ago, and would seal Sakura's forever;

"If you hate me so much, channel that anger. Get stronger, and the next time we meet prove that you weren't worth leaving. Kill me, Sakura."

And then everything went black.

**Present Day**

"You're an asswhole."

"I know, un."

"I'm tired."

"Who cares?"

"I wanna go back to base~"

"Ugh, quiet whining, brat." Sasori ordered me. I pouted and crossed my arms. Sure, maybe it was a little childish but he had just called me brat, which was getting beyond annoying. Sasori had been a grump ever since I kicked his ass back in Suna and been offered a spot in Akastuki if I could bring him back.

I should've left the bitch dead.

"C'mon, Sakura," Deidara breathed in my ear, walking a little too close for comfort. He slung a n arm around my shoulder, "We'll be home real soon, un. You did awesome on the mission today."

I grinned, despite the weight of Deidara's arm making me even more tired, "I was pretty great, huh?"

"That Mist nin never saw it coming." Deidara agreed, allowing me to lean against him. I caught Sasori's eye and stuck my tongue out at him, to which he just rolled his eyes at.

"Got an plans for tonight, Sakura?"

I thought about it. Come to think of it, Itachi had asked me to help him with a special mission tonight. It would be just me and him, as the rest of the Akatsuki were either busy or didn't give a shit.

"Yeah, actually. I'm going on a mission with Itachi."

"Be careful, then." Me and Deidara both looked over at Sasori with WTF faces.

"What?" He demanded, cheeks heating up. "I have a heart too, you know."

"Yeah, _now _you do." I snickered. It was just so much fun to piss these guys off.

Okay, so. I know what you're thinking; _Sakura, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JOIN AKATSUKI? DO YOU NOT REALIZE THEY'RE AFTER NARUTO?_

Yes, I do realize that. It's one of the reasons I joined in the first place. I figured it would be easier to protect Naruto by abolishing any plans to hurt him from the inside. The Akatsuki didn't realize it, but Tsunade knew I was betraying them and had agreed to join on her orders. I was a spy, and a motherfucking good one at that.

"Yo, looks like we made it back to base alright."

"THANK KAMI!"

[]::[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]::[]

"Itachi, what's the point of this mission anyway?"

"Patience, Sakura. All in due time."

I frowned, "You sound like my old sensei."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, he used to say stuff like that all the time. Once he even told us to 'look underneath the underneath'."

"And did you."

"Ugh, no. We were at a hot spring when he told us that."

"Interesting."

This was just a typical conversation between me and Itachi. I'm lucking he talked to me at all now, as when we first met all the reply I got were in forms of 'hn' and 'WTF'. I remember when we were first introduced, though. Yeah, that was a good day.

_"Hi! My name's Sakura!"_

_"Hn."_

_"What's yours? Ohhh! You look just like one of my old teammates!"_

_"Hn."_

_"So what do you guys do for fun around here? Seems kinda boring if you ask me!"_

_"Hn."_

_"...'hn' YOUR FACE! HAHAHA!"_

_"..."_

_"...!"_

_"...My face is beautiful, bitch."_

Good times, good times.

"So how long are we gonna have to wait in this bush?"

"Hn."

Some old habits never die.

I scowled, putting the walkie-talkie right in front of my lips, "I NEED A REAL ANSWER, UCHIHA!"

"Hello?"

Oh, shit. I knew that voice. I knew that voice a little _too_ well.

"Teme? Did you find something?"

I knew that voice as well.

"I just heard someone call my name."

_Dammit! _I cursed. I _could not_get caught now. I've worked too hard to have my cover blow now, and no doubt this was the reason for me and Itachi's mission. We were supposed to capture the Kyuubi, Naruto, and it was going to be hard to protect him with just Itachi here. He would expect my help, but I couldn't help him kill my best friend.

And WTF is Sasuke doing here anyway? Didn't he get a new posse or called team Hebi or whatever...?

"Sakura-chan?" I looked up and came face-to-face with a curious Naruto, who held the bush aside with one hand.

"Heyyyy...this isn't what it looks like?"

Sasuke popped his head in and smirked, "Nice cloak."

Well, I'm screwed.

"Thank you, it's quite warm."

"It is a tad drafty out-WAIT SAKURA WHY ARE YOU WEARING AN AKATSUKI CLOAK?"

"Obviously she's joined the Akatsuki, dobe." Sasuke's gaze hardened. Well, he didn't expect me to just sit and wait for him to come back like a little duckling, did he?

"NOOO! HOW COULD YOU, SAKURA? AND WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Shut up, idiot. I'm on a top-secret mission that only Tsunade, Neji, Kakashi and Shikamaru know about."

"Why didn't anyone tell more or teme?"

"Sasuke wasn't around and you have a big mouth." Okay, so that was a little mean. But someone had to tell Naruto the truth and I did it the best.

"Hello, Ugly. I see you found a cloak to make you even uglier."

_DAMMIT!_

"Why is Sai here?" I sighed, seeing him pop up behind Naruto and Sasuke with that stupid fake smile. It wasn't that I wasn't glad to see them, but no doubt my cover was far from just blown by now.

"Someone had to replace you." Sasuke said. He looked even grumpier than usual, for some odd reason. Maybe he didn;t have a pair of matching socks to wear this morning or something.

"So you choose _Sai_?"

"So I see you've gotten even uglier _and _rude."

I stood up and threateningly held of my fist to Sai, "This is a warning, call me ugly one more time and I'll make _you _ugly!"

"No one could be uglier than you."

Snap. There goes my resolve to stay under cover.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sai smiled at me as Sasuke and Naruto help me back from bashing his face in.

"LET ME GO!"

"Sakura!"

I turned to Sasuke, "What?"

"No need to be so snappy, Ugly."

"Shut up, Sai. Sakura, calm down."

"Make me!"

And then he kissed me, firm and passionately. His lips, which I always thought would be hard as ice, were soft and warm and make me want to melt. I gasped, and he slipped his tongue in, angling his face to deepen the kiss.

"TEME! GET OFF OF HER!" And then Sasuke was tackled to the ground by an enraged Naruto. I giggled, realizing this was just like old times.

Tossing off my cloak, I went over to Sai and linked arms with him. "Ready to go home?"

In response to my grin, Sai gave me a small, _real _smile, "Of course, Ugly."

I decided to let that one slide and kicked Naruto to get his attention.

"Owww! Sakura-chan, you don't know your own strength!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and grabbed my other hand, intertwining our fingers. A soft blush spread across my face.

"I still hate you, you know."

"What for?" Shock + Sasuke = Priceless moment.

"For blowing my cover!"

And then we went back to Konoha and lived happily ever after.

[]::[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]::[]

"Itachi, was your mission successful?"

"Hn."

"Where's Sakura, un?"

"Hn."

"Did you loose the fucking bitch?"

"Hn."

"Tobi misses Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

"I told you fuckers she would turn out to be a spy."

"Hn."

"Itachi...why do you looked so pissed off?"

"He's mad his girlfriend ditched him."

"Tobi thought Kisame-sempai and Itachi-sempai were dating!"

"..."

"..."

"Itachi, do you have anything to say to that?"

"Hn."

[]::[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]::[]

**The end!**

**Written for ****BlackHeartofIce** **:)**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Sorry if it's not what you expected!**

**Let me know if I should write a sequel :)**

R

_E_

**V**

I

_E_

**W**

!

**(review, dammit)**


End file.
